Gluitar players, and primarily professional guitar players, have a real problem with guitar suspension straps currently in use in that they only suspend a guitar from one shoulder. Over a period of time, often several hours, the strap weighs very heavily on the player and tends to strain his back and neck. For this reason, guitar players are constantly shifting the strap from one shoulder to the next to evenly distribute the burden. However, because no matter how the strap is used, it still bears on a single shoulder only, it exerts an unnecessary stress on the body.